


Warning: Contains Live Specimen's

by Pandorah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Kosmo - Freeform, M/M, keith loves monsters, toy to real, you can't resist the puppy eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: Pidge gives Keith a novel key chian of an alien. It becomes so much more than that.





	Warning: Contains Live Specimen's

Keith and Pidge sat at a table in the mall food court waiting for Hunk and Lance to return with food. Their purchases from the last shop they visited, Area 51, a favorite, spread out on the table between them. It was the best shop in the mall for finding fun novelty items and just strange things all around. Pidge always came out with a full bag of new items and Keith a smaller bag, but this time he'd only picked up a new NASA shirt and a cute figure of a cow being pulled up into a UFO.

"Oh, I got something for you!" Pidge started going through her pile trying to find what she was looking for. "You remember these right?" She held up a key chain of an alien in a test tube that lights up. It was an unusual looking alien in this one, not the standard green one with large eyes. "The package claims this is something called an Olkari. I got this one for you. It was the only one so I hope you like it!"

Keith examined the key chain he was given with the package saying 'Warning: contains live specimen' of something called a Galra. It was purple skinned with large fluffy ears and was built more like a football player than the typical lanky alien. If it were real it would probably be at least seven feet tall or more. Keith removed it from the plastic package and pushed the button to light up the tube. A purple glow lit it up making the purple skin stand out more and showed off stripes he hadn't noticed before, along with a fluff of white in the hair.

Keith grinned. "Thanks Pidge, I like it."

"I figured you would, you do have a thing for monsters after all." She said with a snicker.

Keith's cheeks turned pink. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Alright guys, make room, the food has arrived!" Lance called as he and Hunk showed up carrying two trays covered with various food.

Keith slid his new key chain onto a belt loop and then helped Pidge quickly clean up her purchases to make room on the table. He then grabbed a plate filled with stir fry and pork fried rice and dug in. The four of them shared all the food equally and it always ended in a mess as Lance became competitive with snatching the last of everything that he could.

Once they were done eating and had cleaned up their mess, the group made their ways to the theater to watch a movie about a giant robot named Voltron who was fighting to protect the universe. Throughout the movie Keith found himself hold the alien key chain and rubbing his thumb over the smooth texture of the glass. Every now and then he thought he felt a vibration from it but he was never sure. It could have just been the result of how loud the sound was in the movie. His whole body was vibrating and pounding at times from the sound.

"I still can't get over the special effects in that movie. They looked so real!" Pidge said excitedly.

"Yeah, they're getting much better. I could barely tell where they used a green screen!" Hunk added.

"I would totally be the Black Paladin." Lance said and struck a pose. "Form Voltron!"

"You wish." Keith said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, I would make a great leader!" Lance scowled and punched Keith in the shoulder as they all pushed through the doors and out into lobby. "Better than you anyway, Mr.Emo!"

"Actually, I think Keith would make the better leader. He's able to stay calm and collected when needed, unlike you."

"Pidge!" Lance cried out and turned to Hunk. "Hunk, buddy, you're on my side right?"

Hunk immediately started stuffing his face with what remained of the popcorn to avoid answering the question and quickly made his way to the outside door.

"Hey, no running away! Listen to your leader!" Lance chased after Hunk while the other two followed behind after them laughing and shaking their heads.

Since it was after midnight at this point, they all split up to head home. Pidge rode with Keith back to his apartment since she lived in the same apartment building as he did. They said their good byes at the elevator before going to their respective apartments. Keith kicked his boots off with a groan as exhaustion finally started to catch up with him. It had been a long but fun filled day, but he was ready to pass out. He dropped his keys on the side table and made his way into the livingroom. Kosmo was sleeping on the couch but cracked an eye open when he entered the room, wagged his tail once, then rolled over with a huff. Keith made sure Kosmo had a full bowl of water before he went to his room and stripped out of his clothes, then flopped down face first onto his bed.

He couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours before he was woken up by the sounds of Kosmo growling at something. Keith sat up slowly in his bed frowning and straining his ears to try and figure out what was going on. With a sigh he swung his legs over the side of his bed and got up to go investigate. Kosmo usually never growled or barked so he knew something was up. As he made his way down the hall, he pulled a fake sword off the wall for defense. It wasn't sharp but it would still hurt if he hit someone with it.

There was now soft laughter coming from the livingroom which told Keith there was a stranger in his apartment. He reached for his phone only to curse when he realized he hadn't put his pants on but was still only in his boxers. He thought about going back to get it but he was concerned about his dog and so continued on. When he reached the livingroom he could just barely see Kosmo there bouncing around and wagging his tail as a very large someone was kneeling down on the floor and playing with him. Keith's hand shot out to the wall beside him and felt around for the light switch.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked just as light filled the room. He shut his eyes against the sudden light but when they opened, they were going wide and his mouth fell open.

Kneeling on the floor beside Kosmo was a very, very large purple man with big fluffy ears and a tail. He was covered in muscle and when he turned to face Keith, there was a tuft of white hair that hung down a bit in front of his face. A scar ran over the bridge of his nose under a pair of soft grey eyes. A gentle smile was on his face and he looked like someone who wouldn't hurt a fly despite his size. He was also very naked. He was holding two clawed hands up and slowly standing up to his full height which caused Keith to have to tip his head back in order to look up at him. The guy was over seven feet tall, probably closer to eight. Keith barely reached mid chest on him and was completely dwarfed by him in every way. Kosmo now sat beside the man's feet happily wagging his tail like nothing at all was wrong.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Keith held the blade up in front of him even though the man in front of him wasn't the least bit put off by it. In fact, Keith felt like he should be the one who should be running and hiding despite being the one with the weapon. This guy could probably snap him in half with his bare hands. The thought shouldn't be as hot as it was.

"You brought me here." His voice was gentle and deep. "My name is Shiro."

Keith lowered the blade but did not drop it. "I'm pretty sure I would have remembered bringing home a big purple guy like you."

Shiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, I wasn't this big before. I was tiny like this." he brought two of his fingers close together to show the size. "I was in the tube on your belt. Oh, I hope you didn't step in the glass. It broke when I came out." he now looked worried.

Keith stared up at Shiro with a blank look before his eyes went wide. He turned and ran down the hall and quickly picked up the pants that he had been wearing. Sure enough, the key chain that Pidge had given him was broken and empty. Small bits of glass and some water were on the floor, but the little alien inside was gone. No, that wasn't quite true. The alien was there and was currently standing in the bedroom doorway behind him.

"This can't be happening. It's not possible!"

Shiro shrugged. "I don't know what to say to make you believe it, but I am standing right in front of you."

Keith's eyes dragged slowly up Shiro's body, his face going hot, as he looked up at the man before him. His throat was suddenly dry and tight so he grabbed the glass of water kept on his bedside table and chugged it down. He sat down on the edge of his bed and let the sword fall to the carpet at his feet and set the empty glass down before it too ended up on the floor. Keith dropped his head down into his hands and started muttering to himself.

Shiro slowly padded over and then knelt down on the carpet at Keith's feet, close to him but not touching. "Do you...not want me?"

Keith couldn't help but look up at the soft and sad sounding voice and his heart pinched at the matching look on Shiro's face. His grey eyes were cast down and his ears were drooping low like a dog who'd done something wrong. He instinctively reached out and ruffled Shiro's hair just like he'd do with Kosmo.

"I didn't say that. You're just... a lot to take in. I mean, you were just a toy when I went to sleep!"

"Mm, I get it." Shiro nuzzled into the touch and made a sound that was very similar to a purr. "So I can stay?"

The way Shiro was looking at him so longingly and lovingly made it impossible to say no to him. "Yeah, you can stay."

Shiro lunged forward to wrap his arms around Keith's waist in an awkward hug as he laughed. "Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise!"

Keith couldn't help but laugh along with his new roommate as he was tackled to the bed.

Just wait until Pidge hears about this.

In the meantime, he had to find Shiro some clothes.


End file.
